


Big And Tiny Apron

by Tetsuu_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsuu_writes/pseuds/Tetsuu_writes
Summary: Yachi works at the cafe next to Miya's Onigiri and Osamu likes to visit her in his breaks. They are very cute and walk home together.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Big And Tiny Apron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justwritingforfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/gifts).



> I wrote this for my baby Robby so I thought I might as well share the OsaYachi love

The sun almost disappeared behind the horizon when Yachi served a customer and cleaned off the table. She didn't mind working late in summer for two reasons. The first one was that her most common customers were very friendly. She loved chatting with one particular young girl with aloof brown hair. Once in a while one or two of her friends would be there, but when Yachi was on break, the two of them would talk by themselves. The other reason was even better. The small cafe the blonde girl was working at was placed right next to the shop of Miya's Onigiri. It wasn't the Onigiri that she loved, but the shops owner, Osamu Miya.

The petite girl smiled to herself as she thought about his occasional visits. She wiped her hands on her black apron and thought back to their first meeting in high school. Back then she had been scared of how tall he was and how indifferent his expression were.

 _'I know better now, don't I'_ , Yachi grinned to herself. She was just about to go back inside to get some new drinks for her regular Robby and her friend Tetsu, when he tall frame casually leaned against one of the colorful chairs, owned by the Cafe.

"Hello there, beautiful. Might I ask for some of your time?"

The man was none other than her Boyfriend Osamu. He was wearing his work attire, which Yachi thought looked really good on him, as well as a soft smile on his lips.

"Samuuu… Can't you see I'm working here?", said Yachi, turning away with a playful giggle.

"Oh, come on. Your boss loves me!", Osamu smiled, walking to stand right behind Yachi, "Besides, you know I always buy something as an excuse to stay longer, sugar cube."

Yachis face reddened at the excited whispers coming from the two girls. Upon seeing Robby shush Yachi away to talk to her boyfriend, she hid her face in her hands.

"Samu, you're embarrassing me", the small girl whined. With Osamu right behind her, the blonde appeared to be even tinier. "Who me? I'm not doing anything." Osamu pressed a gentle kiss on top of Yachi's hair and went to sit down next to the two girls. With an excited expression he leaned in and whisper-shouted.

"Isn't she the sweetest thing? Did you see how small her apron is compared to mine? It's amazing."

While the girls conversed with Osamu, talking about how much of an hard worker Yachi is, she went and got their drinks. Back at the table the girls thanked her sweetly and pretended to look away as Osamu gave her a chaste kiss before jogging off.

"I'll be back, baby. See you in a bit!!", Osamu said, walking back to his shop. The sigh leaving Yachi's mouth was dreamy and heartfelt. Osamu would always be the highlight of her days working at the cafe.

Hours later, Yachi prepared to close off shop. Even though it was summer and the heat made her freckles come back from hibernation, the nights would blow a fresh breeze. With quick fingers the girl locked up shop, turned away and closed her eyes. She let herself feel the tickle of the air on her cheeks and wasn't startled to see Osamu standing a few feet away from her with a smile playing on his lips, when she opened them again.

"Are you ready to go, sugar cube?" Osamu held out his hand to his girlfriend, waiting for her to place that tiny hand of hers into his own. As she did so, the slightest touch made Osamu's eyes light up.

"Well, of course I am! Walking home with you is my favorite part of the day, Samu." The boy placed his free over the fabric of his shirt, squeezing it.

"Baby, you can't just say that! It's way too cute and I wasn't ready."

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you, Samu-baby!", the girl gasped, watching Osamu's cheeks turn red. He often called her pet names, but whenever she would do the same for him, Osamu just didn't really know how to handle it properly. Now both of them were red in the face.

Yachi reached out to gently pull on her boyfriend's sleeve. Their eyes met.

"Samu…? Can you- can you please crouch down so I can kiss you? I can't- … reach…"

And Osamu had tried. He really did try to make her wait a little bit, to tease his cute girlfriend a little, because her tiny fits of anger we're just the most adorable thing he had ever seen. It must have taken her too long, so before Osamu could even consider his reply, the petite girl grabbed his collar and pulled him down, pressing a tender kiss on his lips. Even though the two of them had been together for over a year now, Osamu's knees became putty. With a lovestruck expression he watched Yachi march off. What he couldn't see was the fact her face resembled a tomato.

' _Oh my god, was that cool? I was so cool just now!_ ', the girl thought.

"Yachi…?"

Torn out of her thoughts she turned around, looking at Osamu curiously. He ducked down, wrapped his arms around the girl and held her up. He was beaming up at her, giving her many butterfly kisses all over her face.

"I love you so much. I love you so, so much, you have no idea."

"I love you even more, Samu-baby."


End file.
